legendzfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranshiin
Ranshiin (ランシーン, Ranshīn?) is a black-winged Windragon who seems to be the one in true control of DWC (he bullies and intimidates the President constantly) and has an interest in Shiron as he is very similar to him. Like Shiron, Ranshiin's attribute is also Wind (Tornado). Ranshiin seems to be rather easily annoyed by the lack of wind where he's staying and uses handheld electrical fans often. But inside, he is very powerful. Ranshiin is physically and mentally an antithesis to Shiron in every way. Towards the end of the show, it is revealed that he and Shiron are two halves of Wind Maker. It is also shown at the end of the series that he, like Shiron, also has a lesser, hamster-like form (nicknamed "Waruccho" or 'わるっちょ). He does not appear in the manga and is an anime original character. Personality Ranshiin is malevolent, aggressive, black-hearted, psycopathic, and spends his time harassing, teasing, and bullying the president of DWC or Shiron. He is also prone to small fits of insanity. However, despite his character, he still has a good side as he "sacrifices" himself to eliminate Jabberwock at the end of the anime. Other Form(s) *'Wind-Maker: '''In later episodes, it is revealed that both him and Shiron are two halves of Wind Maker, the legendary general of the Legendz army, who vanished a long time after the War, only remembered as a legend. In Episode 42, Ranshiin went to Shu's home and found Shiron, and with the help of Shu, they combined and became the Wind Maker. This form was used until ''Holy Cow! Goin' Goin' Gone! ''until Ranshiin separates from Shiron, returning him to his plain form. Story Ranshiin first appears as a mysterious sihouette with his bio appearing as question marks in the first opening theme. It is implied in the early stages of the anime that he is the antagonist, but as the anime continues, it is revealed that the real antagonist is Jabberwock. Ranshiin is almost always found in his hideout with a massive fan in the background in his appearances in the anime, otherwise he would be in his 'travel device', a hovering chamber with a slowly rotating fan beneath to 'float' it, and a hook above to attach to other structures. The walls of the chamber are alternating transparent-opaque sections that revolve as the device hovers. While in his hideout, Ranshiin is almost always seen using a smaller electrical fan (which he ultimately destroys) in an attempt to cool himself. Attacks Ranshiin's attack list is about the same as Shiron's. *'Wing Tornado''': Ranshiin gathers wind with his wings and unleashes it as a tornado at the opponent with his wings. *Ranshiin also has an attack where he curls up and spins, scattering sharp feathers at his opponent(s), shown in Episode 23 where he countered Shiron's attacks. Trivia *Ranshiin is apparently the only Legendz to not have his Souldoll or Talispod shown in the anime. *Ranshiin's wings may actually be white in colour, as shown in Episode 23, where a wind "blew off" the black colour of his right wing, revealing a section of white. Category:Legendz